The boy who spoke dragon
by DJ Fury
Summary: Have you ever known a "illness" where it never went away and you were born with dragon DNA for a science experiment and people never really trusted or liked people who were different and were called a freak we'll that's about to change for a very different lad
1. Chapter 1

My name is Patrick No need to know my whole name you just need to know my story and how my "illness" affected it

So... Like I said before my illness is what makes me a freak in school I've called hell spawn,devils son , prince of darkness you know what I'm talking about but...,look here's my illness I was born with dragon DNA enough to turn into and speak dragon and I know I had a story about someone like me but I'm different then them I use an eyepatch to cover my infected eye or dragon eye in better Terms .

Anyway... I'll tell you my story

Patrick pov

ugh.. My head I moaned as I sat up I noticed that I was in a forest I adjusted my glasses and my eyepatch so I know nothing is damaged so far it's not.I get up on my feet and check my body for scratches or wounds and then look around my surroundings and found nothing but trees I walked around to see a boy pass by me a few meters away I decided to follow him he looked at me with a weird face who are you?.He asked me I told him my name and he tells me I'm the only person who talked to him other then a adult we talked for awhile and he eventually went home I went to the forest.

hiccups pov

I sneaked in quietly shutting the door and passing by my dad as I climbed up the stairs my dad stopped me by saying Hiccup. Yes dad? I asked I have something to tell you son he told me in a clear voice I have something to tell you to dad I replied I don't want to fight dragons what? We both said you go firsthand said , no you go first I replied back so basically I finally gave into his demands and started dragon training

* * *

**that was just a little thing compared to what's coming if you have any ideas please let me know ill sure credit you for it **


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon Training

(remember from this point on its only Patricks pov)

I woke up back in the forest listening to music yea my phone was sorta with me thank god I got a SolarCharger too I left it in a tree to let charge anyway.

I walked though the forest hoping to find this village but I walked though not seeing where I was going and bumped into hiccup.

"Sorry that was my fault"I apologized"no it's fine" he accepted my apology but that voice sounds familiar we both get up and looked at each other the voice belong to hiccup I knew it.

"What do I owe the pleasure hiccup?" I ask him " I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat since you didn't eat last night "he said " sure why not " I replied back he smiles and says "come on" he motions me to come with him and I did so.

Breakfast went well except for the fact of the other annoying teenagers were there hiccup told me not to get involved with them and I listened to him but I kept my eye on them around hiccup.

After breakfast we had dragon training so I decided to join hiccup.

"Welcome to dragon training"gobber tells us as he opens the front gate I walk behind hiccup following him " yeah I know right " I hear hiccup sme next to more I was going to say something but tuffnut says something before me" oh who let him in " tuffnut complained I swear he has as much stupidity as her sister and snotlout I thought to myself then snotlout adds " well hiccup killed a nightfury... So.. Does that disqualify him" he says and the twins laugh and they walk away I swear also I'm gunna punch him one day.

Gobber puts his hand around hiccup don't worry hiccup there gunna go after the meaty and stronger Vikings Like Patrick here" he told him motioning his hand pointing to me I wasn't paying any attention to them though I was paying more attention to the dragon cells by the time gobber said that we were pushed in line I was standing next fish legs and hiccup gripping my sword handle in its holder tight.

Gobber went on about which dragon was in each cell and fishlegs called out there speed ,venom ,etc If I plan on living here for the rest of my life my first priority is to protect and the dragons here and make sure there ready for the future And he showed us first hand how a gronkle attacks while defending ourselves first hand.

* * *

**Feel free to let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3 meeting toothless

**I thank you for the****views I like to get some reviews so I can improve on this story if you have any ideas or wanna help me with this let me know.**

* * *

_Wait Aren't you you gunna teach us first snotlout pleads I depend on learning on the job gobber convincing them pulling down the lever and the gronkle comes blasting out now what's the first thing you need battling a dragon gobber yells._

_"A doctor" hiccup yells _

_"+5 speed"fishlegs adds_

_"A shield"astrid also adds_

_"Right a shield" gobber yells_

_By the time she said that I grabbed a shield and ran to a safe point to defend myself the twins were fighting over a shield and were both out in a 10 seconds I moved from point trying to stay from the dragons view I heard gobber say to them " tuffnut ,ruffnut you're out" they were too dazed too understand ._

_"Alright how many shots does a gronkle have?" Gobber asks 5 no 6 fishlegs yells his shield was knocked away a lava blast " fishlegs your out " he yells to him hiccup was hiding somewhere " hiccup get in there " he yelled hiccup tried moving out of his spot but he coward back under the spot._

_Everyone else got out and it was hiccup me and astrid the gronkle went for hiccup but gobber threw it back in its cage and muffled something I called for hiccup when it went after him._

_Hiccup was pulled to his feet by gobber "they always...always go for the kill" gobber said the teens looked at him with blank faces gobber looked at him saying that._

* * *

_"Why didn't you?" Hiccup thinks out loud looking at the the rock attached to the rope we both looked at it we both thought about but didn't figure it by that I mean only I figured it out but didn't tell him._

_We followed the trail the dragon made, it came up to a cove we sneaked on a ledge above the cove where the dragon was flying around,I saw him drawing the dragon "why don't you... Just fly away" he thought out loud I was about to say something but he erased to one wing with his hand I looked away to make sure we weren't followed when I saw him bending down still,the dragon looking at us With a kind of stare._

_We both come down to the lower part of the cove we get a little closer to him the dragon looked at me and said" **what are humans doing here?**"he asked with a angry tone " you can calm down we aren't here to hurt you" I try to convince him but by the look of it he didn't buy it"**right I should believe a human that killed thousands of us**" he sarcastically said with a frown" well how could I kill my own kind" I said hiccup and the black dragon looked at me with dumbfounded faces "wait... What do mean One of my kind are you my friend at all?" He asked with a little sadness and panic mixed in "**for once I agree with the other human your saying your one of us?**" he asks with the feeling of not believing it still so I took off my eyepatch for the first time and it showed a rainbow colored eye stareing at him and gave hiccup his glasses to hold and transformed into his dragon form._

* * *

_Hiccup and the black dragon looked at me with shock i still had my eye color but my scales were white as snow Im what you call a rare nightfury "**well it's good to know there is another one of my kind left in this world**" he said a little more comfortable with us hiccup decided to draw because he felt left out in the talking part" so what your saying is Im the only other male dragon for now?" I asked he nodded "do you think we can all get along one day" I ask him as I transform back to human " we'll it will possible if we can get your human people to understand and we can defeat the..queen " he said the last part in a hushed voice._

_"yea I know I'll try to... Convince them but I know how to convince him " he said looking at hiccup "anyway we should be going"I told him as I grabbed hiccup "well I will let go see later " he said walking away "by the way can hiccup train you to fly" I asked him yelling half way he nodded and walked away again _

* * *

_As we walked into the village we were in the house by sundown I was legal watcher of hiccup because his dad said he would cause trouble and destroy everything he touches well I believe different. I believe he is a great person and friend of mine" he said to me we walked though the door "thanks for being a great person and friend to me your like the brother I never had" he thanks me as I shut the door thinking of what he said _

_ I walked over the stove and prepared something I made back home" Your welcome I believe you are a great person and friend too only if they knew "I told him with a smile he smiled back at me I made a broth from my family that was passed down I hand a plate to him and one for myself he takes the first bite as I sit in front of him"wow... This is great you should feed the tribe with this you would be praised by them and they would love you for it besides... What are we gunna do about telling everyone and dragon training your on top with astrid that's really good you know " He told me as I take a bite of the broth I was thinking of something to say " I'll think of something" I told him as we ate in peace then went to bed_

* * *

**_well I hope this was worth it, its 1,000 words past i hope you enjoyed it I spent awhile and a whole night thinking of perfect parts I tried my best on this chapter and I enjoy doing it I tried also to make this perfect and enjoyable feel free to leave a follow review or favorite it will help a lot if any questions please ask away_**

**_Rocket Elite out _**

**_~peace_**


	4. Choice maker

**I got three choices for you guys on where you want this to go in the future**

**first choice the military is gunna strike **

**~the military is sent in to eliminate berk due it's infected with the hybrid which side would hiccup and stoick take ?will they let him die or will they all die**

**Second choice**

**~another hybrid is sent in on berk she will have to chose a side in a life or death situation will she chose**

**last choice **

**~ have a time lapse and the gang are already adults when the main character has his first child will it be his last? and what if it was taken by the outcasts and putting his life on the line**


End file.
